Molly's Story
by Bunnyillusion
Summary: Molly Rivers Leaves her California home to go back to Savannah to met her Mama and big brother Dave after her dad took her from them when she was two. Will she met new friends in Savannah? Will this city girl be able to keep up with the country boys?
1. Chapter 1, My name is Molly Rivers

This story all starts on a plane, where I am traveling over the earth and to my new home since my father thought he would love his step-kids more than me. I'm on my way to Savannah, Georgia where my Mama lives along with my little-big brother Dave. I don't remember Mama or Dave since Daddy dragged me out of Savannah when I was two, and to California where he and my 'Great' Step mother Karen lives. Any who, I still know Mama and Dave are still family and are always there for me, though Dave probably doesn't remember me at all. My names Molly, and here is my story how I met up with my brother and his two crazy friends Keith and Ellis…

When the plane finally landed in The Savannah/Hilton Head International Airport, I swear I nearly jumped out and kissed the ground, never in my life had I been happier to see the cars and rush of normal life. When the pilot was done giving his boring speech he gives at least four times a day to hundreds of bored and sick of flying passengers, I stood probably the first of the many people on the plane and grabbed my shoulder-bag from the over head compartment and began to slowly shuffle my way to the front and to the door, stopping and letting other people out of their seats to get their own bags.

A middle-aged Lady with a baby and a younger little boy was having a hard time getting her things together so I shifted my bag and helped her, pulling the bag she was having a hard time with out of the compartment and handing it to her with a smile, which she returned saying how good of a girl I was and that she wished more teens were like me, which kind of made me blush but except her praise which I have never gotten often at home. I slipped past her after making sure she was okay and finally stepped out the plane and to the platform which connected the building to the plane.

I tried my hardest to calmly walk into the building, my legs kind of felt like jelly but I ignored them looking around for a sign that would direct me to baggage claim only took a few minutes since I am and always will be, as blind as a bat. I walked over to it as the many bags slid by easily spotting my bright Purple suitcase and grabbing it, double-checking to see if it was really mine, then once I was sure it was mine, dragging it off towards the outside doors.

Taking a deep breath I push open the door and step outside into the hot Savannah sun and take a quick sweep around, my middle length pony-tail swishing around a bit as I look for my ride which really wasn't guaranteed since it was one of my Dad's old friends offering to get me to Mama's house. I scoffed and twirled a black strand of my hair between my fingers, 'Well. This blows.' I thought to myself, taking another glance around and shifting my bag a bit more on my shoulder since it kept slipping slightly, that always annoyed me to no end but I couldn't bring myself to throw the old bag out, it was black with a white peace sign in the middle, I had it since junior high and still bring it with me everywhere even when I'm nineteen. I guess it's like a lucky charm or something… Well whatever luck isn't going to help me get a drive to Mama's.

I walk out to the taxis section of the parking lot since my drive isn't coming anytime this century, and walk over to an older man, probably around 37 who was leaning on said one of these taxis wearing a dulled shirt of which ever cab-company he worked for, and clear my throat catching his attention as he looks me up and down with his dark, tired eyes_. "Yes?" _he asks dryly and slightly rudely to me making my eye brows knit together slightly. "I need a drive." I say calmly and he sighs and shifts off the place he was leaning on to step into the yellow car, slipping his keys which he fished from his jean pocket into the vehicle. "Hop in Girly." He says boredly picking at his steering wheel a bit as I shifted my bags into the car then got into the front seat slipping a piece of paper out of my pocket in case my mystery ride didn't come and told the man the address to Mama's house, which he nodded saying he knew the place and pulled out of the packed Airport.

As the Savannah scenery passed me by I watched eagerly trying to memories all the roads and streets and where everything was which I knew I probably wouldn't remember it all but tried anyways. After a bit of driving we drove into a little subdivision with rows of houses close but not too close together, the car stops with a slight jolt at a badge home with an attached garage and a fenced in yard, I muster up all my courage and pay the man the correct amount of money and step out of the car grabbing my bags and waving the man off as he pulled away and down the street to another taxi call if I could guess.

Taking one more breath and I walk to the gate unhooking it and opening it stepping inside the yard and closing it behind my with a soft creak. I bravely step up to the front door, nervously shifting from foot to foot, something I usually did when I was nervous or scared, and rung the door bell waiting for the person I always wished I lived with instead of my Dad. And when that door was opened and the short women answered I almost cried, which couldn't be said the same for her. "Molly!" she cried and hugged me tightly, I sniffled and hugged her back. 'I think... ill like it here' is my only though as we held each other for what seemed like forever, me finally breaking down and crying for my Mama because it was okay for her to see my cry.


	2. Chapter 2, Green Eye's

_**So! Here is my second chapter of Molly's Storry! :D **_

_**Yeah, I'm only putting up another chapter on here because i want people to comment man and a few people on DA told me too, D; and i kinda forgot to disclamer last time . **_

_**Well anyways, Comment people or Ill stop updating on here ! D **_

_**Okay? GOOD. **_

_**Dave, Ellis, Keith and anyone else I'm gonna put in here from L4D belong's to Valve. **_

_**Enjoy.**_

Dave's POV:

I'm sitting on the chair in the kitchen, listening to Mama Lecture me about Keith and Ellis' crazy stunts like we do every Wednesday same routine though I never minded it always made me happy to visit Mama since my apartment was pretty lonely. She doesn't really approve of them but is happy I got some descent friends after all this moving we have done, thanks to a certain man I was supposed to call 'Dad'.

There good guys, aren't rude... but just a little on the stupider side not that I really mind, though I really wish they'd listen to me when I told them something isn't such a good idea then Keith ends up in the hospital or god forbid Ellis. If the brunette ever went to the hospital because of something Keith suggested and I tried to but couldn't stop, we'd feel horrible. That would be the only thing to stop Keith's crazy and stupid ideas I think... so maybe it needs to happen, but we just hope it doesn't. Shaking my head to clear my thoughts so I can pay attention, I look back at Mama, she changed topic to me after rambling about Keith's last girl friend, Jessica. Little witch that one… Oh this'll be good…

"Dave Sweetie, Why haven't yew found 'yer self a girl yet eh? " "Mom-" I start but she stops me before I can finish by poking my chest with her thumb "Yew ar'a fine boy Dave. Yew can get any girl yew want. And I ain't waiting forever for grandbabies." "MOM REALLY?" Seriously… the grandbaby thing again. God I'm only 25…. And anyways no girl comes around me because One, I'm Keith and Ellis' friend and Two, I'm not as manly as I wish I could be. She laughs to herself and turns back to the food, stupid, stupid conversation making me think of my un-manly-ness.

I pick at my nails a bit, which again remind me of a girls, and look over to what's she's cooking, that's a lot for two people… I shift a bit in my chair and flip out my cell phone 5:36PM read the little green numbers, I got to get back to shop by 7:00PM so I got plenty of time for a bit more socializing then to eat with her and to get back to make sure the place wasn't in ruins… Well Paul was there but that didn't usually guarantee anything, especially since he usually just slept in his office well Ellis and Keith ran ransom around the place. I scoffed and Mama looked back at me "S'Almost done Hon. Just give it a few more minutes." She flashed me a soft smile knowing my worry about the shop, I began to smile back but the door bell rang, I blinked and was about to get up but Mama shooed me back down and I stared puzzled as she hurried off to the door.

"Molly!" I heard from the doorway, and then the next thing I heard made a shiver go up my spine, Mama was crying. I got up quickly and went out to the front door; Mama had her back to me, and was holding a girl who was crying with her. I blinked even more Puzzled "Ma- " "D-dave" Mama hiccupped and pulled the girl round her so I could see her, A girl taller than Mama, though most people where anyways, and a bit shorter than me with black longish hair and two brilliant green eyes.. Just like me…

"Dave…" Mama said again. "This is 'yer sister Molly."


End file.
